The invention concerns a device for locking a piston onto a piston rod, for example for a hydraulic or pneumatic cylinder. The invention also concerns a locking clip and a piston intended to be locked onto a piston rod by the locking clip.
There are a number of known solutions to how a piston can be locked onto a piston rod for a hydraulic or pneumatic cylinder.